Three Friends
by Tannivvy
Summary: Three Friends is a story about three cells making their way from simple life forms to intergalactic gods. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Talking, immortal cells is a thing, alright?))

Out story begins with one of thousand meteorites that slowly drift through Spode's Galaxy, more exactly, it begins with three of the meteorites inhabitants.

"Guys I think we're landing." Said a dark grey cell before looking at its two friends. "How come you're so sure about this?" Asked the female and green cell, the pink one was too busy looking at its own flagella.

"Because there are no longer weird noises?" Replied Bawb with a shrug. Fohlees rolled her one eye. "Yes you might be right, I admit it." She said before sighing. "Glarg could you please stop eating yourself?" Fohlees asked the pink cell who's mouth wrapped around its flagella, trying to devour it. "B-but... I'm hungry." He said quietly.

"I'm sure, wherever we'll land, that there's enough food for all three for us." She told him before patting his shaking back with her own flagella.

"I wish we could see something." Said Bawb as he swam around in the meteorite, he looked at all the other cells fighting each other. "It's getting really crowded in here..." He noticed sadly before swimming over to his friends. All three were loners of their species, mostly because they befriended each other and unlike the others - did not fight.

Their small group consists of the carnivores Bawb and Fohlees, and the herbivore Glarg.

"I'm still hungry." Glarg whined after a while. "Can't we land in a few secon-?" Out of all sudden the meteorite grew hot because it passed a nearby yellow star and came too close for it's own liking.

"Shit!" Bawb called out, most other cells started panicking and swam around hastily, while some like Punky and Squirty continued to fight. Maas swam over to Paas followed by a hoard of Juniors, Shysters hid behind Spiked Shysters and so on.

The three friends intertwined their flagella, so they wouldn't get lost. "I'm not leaving without you guys!" Said Fohlees, intertwining her flagella with Glarg's and Bawb's.

"Any lasts words?" Bawb asked looking at his two friends.

Meanwhile, the meteorite was pulled into the orbit of a nearby rather unimportant, barely worth of noticing, planet. It had blue water and lush, green land.

"D-did you hear that?" Asked Glarg as the meteorite made a cracking noise.

Even Punky and Squirty stopped fighting and instead intertwined their flagella, holding each other close.

"Y-yeah." Replied Bawb, the cracking noise went off again before there was a loud explosion.

The part Bawb, Fohlees and Glarg were in, microscopic in size, detached from the rest of the meteorite which exploded into billions of parts. It was thrown far away by the shockwave landing on a nearby beach.

Because of its size it didn't leave a crate and instead it was carried away by the wind before it rolled away and finally disappeared into the shallow waters below, making a halt at the bottom of the ocean.

"I... I think it's over." Said Fohlees after what seemed like an eternity. "Y-y...yeah... I definitely think it's over." She curiously peeked through a small crack, fresh water coming in through it. "Guys we have landed!" She told her friends cheerfully.

"Now we just need to get out."


	2. Chapter 2

Clicking ones jaws = smiling))

The microscopic rock shook a few times before it revealed its three inhabitants;

A female cell named Fohlees and two male cells named Bawb and Glarg.

All three of them were simple cells with a pair of (or just one) eyes, a mouth and a single flagella.

Fohlees swam around a bit and stretched her body. "Finally. Fresh water!" She said, sighing happily. Bawb and Glarg in the meantime looked around, amazed by the environment around them.

"Wow... This place is huge!" Bawb commented before he watched an ice crystal drift past them. "Do you see anything edible?" Glarg asked, of course thinking with his grumbling stomach.

"Well... There's some green stuff over there." Bawb said, his flagella pointing at a floating algae. However it was quickly devoured by a pink cell with five eyes.

"Well. There WAS some green stuff over there." Fohlees said, snickering. Glarg just glanced at the pink cell, giving him the evil eye.

"How dare you..." He started, but he was interrupted by Bawb. "C'mon don't be rude. There's enough stuff floating around, leave him be." Bawb told him.

The pink cell just continued to stare at them before he slowly swam over to the three.

"Who...?" She asked quietly, obviously scared by Bawb and Fohlees due to their jaws. "Don't worry, we're not going to eat you." Fohlees assured, clicking her jaws, causing the Minno to look at her with all of its five eyes.

"Who?..." It said again, obviously it was not the cleverest cell.

"My name is Fohlees. And these are Bawb and Glarg. We're from... well... where are we from?" She asked her two friends, Glarg just continued to stare down the Minno while Bawb simply shrugged.

They have lived their whole life inside the meteorite, and have never seen anything else.

"Dunno." Her grey friend said, shrugging once again.

"Well, we are from somewhere." Fohlees told the Minno who still stared at her jaws which moved with every word she said.

"Jaws equals bad!" The pink cell said after a while before quickly swimming away.

"H-hey! Wait! Please wait!" She called after him... or her, but the Minno was long gone.

"Oh great." Fohlees sighed, leaving out a frustrated groan. "And what do we do now?" She asked. "He's probably going to tell all his friends that some bad cells have arrived."

"What do we do? We eat till our stomachs are full!" Glarg said, chewing on some green algae. "Why not try some of that pink stuff?" He asked, his flagella pointing at some floating meat.

Fohlees made a disgusted expression. "Yeah... maybe later." She replied.

"I'll try some." Bawb said before biting down on some meat. "Fohlees this is great!" He said, clicking his jaws. She just looked disgusted by it but decided to try some of it.

"Yeah... this... this tastes really good." She lied.

Soon the three friends made their way through the shallow deeps, meeting more Minnos but whenever they met one it swam away quickly. One however was brave enough to stay and bombard them with questions.

\- What are you?

\- Where are you from?

\- Are you going to eat me?

\- Why do you look so weird?

\- Are you going to eat my friends?

\- Are you sure you're not going to eat me?

\- Do I like yummy to you?

Things like that. Bawb soon grew annoyed of the pink cell and swam towards it, however it got scared and quickly hid behind some rocks.

It took a while for them to notice the huge shadow floating above them...

Glarg noticed it first, he stared at the epic, golden cell whose jaws opened and closed each time a Minno got too close, leaving behind a cloud of magenta blood.

"Guys..." He said. "Not now Glarg." Fohlees said, before looking after the Minno that just swam away.

"I seriously don't get it. What have we done to scare him so quickly?" She asked Bawb who shrugged.

"Guys..." Glarg repeated once more.

"Glarg could you please shut up. I'm talking right now!" Fohlees said sharply before rolling her one eye.

"Guys!" He now screamed, getting their attention and not only theirs... The Goldy turned around and opened its jaws as it saw the three cells. Fohlees and Bawb turned around.

"Glarg what is i...shiiit." Fohlees commented looking at the Goldy, Bawb gulped.

The epic cell opened and closed its jaws, eyes locked with its prey, closing in every second...

((Sorry for the short chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

The Goldy opened and closed its jaws each second it got closer, eyes locked onto its prey. Fohlees intertwined her Flagella with Bawb who seemed confused and afraid at the same time, he looked at her for a second before focusing on the epic cell again.

"Not... a single... movement." He whispered, eyes locked with the Goldy. "Try to stare it down." Glarg replied giving the epic cell the evil eye - not being very successful with it.

"How about we swim for our dear lives?" Fohlees asked her two friends.

"How about we don't?" Bawb replied sharply. The Goldy got closer with each second now being merely a few inches away from it's prey, its jaws nudging Glarg.

"G-guys..." He whimpered. "It thinks you're one of those pink ones." Bawb said. "Yes and we have all seen what it has done to the pink ones!" Glarg sharply replied, shaking a little as the Goldy got uncomfortably close. "Fohlees? Your idea was to swim away, right?" She nodded. "Yeah it was."

"N-no! That'll just anger it!" Bawb told them, Glarg just rolled his eyes. "Screw that. I'm not ending as dinner!" He said before swimming away, causing the predator to roar loudly and swim after him.

"Told him." Bawb said looking after them. "Could you not?!" Fohlees replied sharply. "Go and help him!" She demanded.

The Goldy in the meantime raced after Glarg, who was slower than he expected and soon he ran out of breath and got even slower.

He swam around ice crystals but his enemy simply dashed through them, not caring about the thousands of little wounds that started to spread on his body. Glarg gathered all his power one last time and his behind a bigger ice crystal and for a moment he seemed safe because the thousands of reflections seemed to confuse the Goldy. However, it only roared and slammed into the ice crystal, shattering it into a thousand of pieces, the small, sharp crystals digging into his skin, causing it to roar loudly once again. Glarg took the chance and his behind some rocks, however his predator got closer with each second and before he knew it he was right behind him, opening his jaws and closing them down...

Biting off Glarg's only flagella. He screamed out in pain, blood flowing out of the fresh wound and temporally blinding the Goldy. He sighed, already awaiting the next attack. "Bawb was right I shouldn't hav-..." The next thing he remembered was, how the Gold exploded into a dust of blood, behind him was an equally large shadow with two sharp appendages right next to its filter mouth.

"Are you ok?" Spoke the stranger in a deep, booming voice.

"Y-yeah... sorta. Who... Who are you?" The stranger moved his filter mouth, he smiled. "They call me the wise Pokey. I bestow everyone I meet with the greatness of the so-called Spike." It spoke, showing off its sharp spikes. "You, my friend, seem to have lost something very important. Let me give you the gift of the Spike." Pokey swam closer and touched Glarg, a flash surged through his body and thousands of pictures raced through his mind, he almost got unconscious but managed to keep conscious. As he opened his eyes he no longer felt a pain, and where his flagella should have been grew a sharp spike, almost as long as his own body. "W-woah!" Glarg said, filter mouth moving excitedly.

"This, my child, is a Spike. We use it to attack and charge into enemies. It is an efficient weapon, so use it wisely." The Pokey said in a somewhat fatherly sounding voice, moving the single tentacles of its mouth up and down.

"Thanks, man." Glarg said with a smile, continuing to look at his new spike. The Pokey laughed a deep laugh. "No problem, 'bro'. But you should swim back to your friends, I bet they are very worried about you."

"Yeah you're right. They probably are. Thanks again!" Glarg thanked him one last time before he slowly, oh so slowly, swam in the direction he came from.

"Glarg?" Bawb called out. "Glarg where are you?!"

Fohlees looked around in every direction. "I can't find him." She said in a frustrated voice. "He can't be that far." Bawb assured. "He must be behind those roc-"

"GUYS!" A familiar voice called out.

"Glarg is that you?" Fohlees asked, squinting her one eye trying to make out the small, pink spot that slowly, really slowly, swam towards them.

"YES IT'S ME!" He screamed in response.

"You don't need to yell, we can understand you perfectly fine." She replied.

"Oh. Sorry." Glarg said, still swimming towards them.

"Why are you so slow?" Fohlees asked her friend.

"I lost my flagella, but got something cool in return!" He replied. Fohlees and Bawb swam over to Glarg who proudly showed off his new spike. "Someone gave me this cool spike, and he saved me from that big, ugly thing!" He said, still showing off his spike.

"And what are its functions?" Fohlees asked him, eyes locked onto the sharp appendage.

"We use it to attack enemies, we simply poke them and they explode!" He said in an overly excited voice. "I need to touch you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I need to touch you." Glarg said before his filter mouth touched Fohlees who had a disgusted expression on her face. "Glarg... what are you do-" "Shh..." He interrupted her. "Let me send the power of the almighty spike upon you."

"Glarg I don't think this is really working." She said, inching a little away from him. "Damn it!" He called out. "And the master is already gone!"

"The master?" Bawb asked. "Yeah, a huge cell, as big as a Goldi, four flagella and four eyes and two spikes - and a mouth just like me. I believe his name was Pokey. The almighty and wise Pokey and his even mightier Spikes!"

Bawb looked confused and raised an eye. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nu-uh. I assure you he exists!"

Fohlees rolled her eye. "Yes of course, and we're able to breath outside water."

Glarg shrugged. "Maybe we are capable of breathing this mystery called 'air'?"

"Glarg stop trying to be funny." Fohlees said in a rather sharp tone. "Yeah, yeah... I'll shut up. Geez, Fohlees who bit down on your flagella?"

"No one so far." She said before clicking her jaws loudly.

"Guys could you just stop? Please?" Bawb asked his two friends, looking at both of them.

"Let's remember the situation:

We are in a different place. Surrounded by aliens. We're small, we're hungry. And we have not seen a yet familiar face. No Squirty, no Punky, no Pinky - nothing! Who knows if they are even alive? Who knows if our families are still alive?!" He paused for a moment, Glarg looked away, ashamed and Fohlees sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But what do we do?"

"Evolve!"


	4. Chapter 4

QUOTD:

\- What archetype/philosophy do you think suits Bawb/Fohlees/Glarg the most?

\- What other cell should become a main character for the cell stage? One of those (annoying) Minno or even the almighty Pokey? Or maybe something entirely else? That's for you to decide!))

"So where is that grand master of yours?" Bawb asked before laughing loudly. Glarg gave him the evil eye and tried to stare him down, not being very successful with it.

"He must he around here. I know it." He was still slower than his friends and so they wrapped their flagella around him and pulled him through the shallow deeps.

A minute of silence passed before Glarg finally spoke:

"Thank you for carrying me..." He said quietly, too ashamed to look into their eyes. Fohlees clicked her jaws. "No problem, that's what friends are for." She said, clicking her jaws again.

Bawb also clicked his jaws. "Yeah that is what friends are there for."

Glarg dared to look at them and moved his filter mouth. "Thanks again, guys. You're the best."

"Oh shuddup." Fohlees said, clicking her jaws loudly. "Stop being so sedimental. What else happened to you? You hit your head, or...?" She asked, chuckling quietly.

Glarg rolled his eyes. "Well, the almighty Pokey was right about one thing: You are my friends. And I should treat you like friends. So I'm going to do that from now on, sounds like a plan, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Bawb replied.

"We've been swimming for hours now." Fohlees whined. "And I can't really carry him anymore. Let's stop and eat something." She requested, her two friends nodding.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea, but we're in the middle of nowhere! I don't except much food to be around here..." Bawb said, looking around. They seemed to be alone in the ocean, no Minno were around to pester them, no almighty Pokey, no hungry Goldy, not even green or red pellets were floating around.

"It's scary in here." Fohlees whispered. "It's so quiet." Bawb said.

"It's too quiet." Glarg added, looking at his surroundings suspiciously.

It was quiet and the water seemed motionless, until...

A large shadow appeared behind them, towering above them, pairs of eyes looking down at them. The creature moved its mouth and all three of them scooted closer to each other, Bawb and Fohlees wrapped their flagella around Glarg's Spike.

Too scared to move they continued to stare into the creatures eyes, only Glarg seemed somewhat happy to see the gigantic whale-like cell.

"Master!" He said happily swimming towards the giant cell. "It is you, my child." Spoke the stranger in a deep, booming voice. "What a pleasure to meet again." He said, moving his filter mouth.

Glarg excitedly hopped up and down - well as far as he could underwater. "Yes it truly is a pleasure! You see, my friends-" He glared at them. "-wouldn't believe me that you exist."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't?" Pokey asked them, moving his filter mouth.

"You're a wise master... master." Glarg said wide-eyed.

"Shall I gift you two with the power of the Spike?" He asked Bawb and Fohlees, Fohlees shook her head while Bawb nodded.

"No thanks... I'd rather grow a second pair of flagella than some spike to hurt some innocent creature!" She said sharply.

"As you wish, my child. May you follow the cellosophy of the Flagella. And what about you my grey child?" "I'd like to grow a pair of spikes, right next to my jaw. Just like yours. I want to defend my friends."

Bawb said excitedly.

Pokey squinted his eyes before he let out a sigh. "You are a brave warrior, with an even bigger heart." He swam towards Bawb, his spikes gently digging into the small cells side, thousands of pictures flashed through Bawb's mind and he seemed paralyzed for a moment before he screamed loudly. A pair of spikes slowly started to grow right next to his jaw.

"O-Oh my Spode! B-Bawb are you alright?" Fohlees asked him before glaring at Pokey. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded to know.

"A little pain is necessary, your friend is simply evolving. It takes a while. Your other friend here... I forgot his name... went through the same." The almighty Pokey spoke.

"The name was Glarg." Added the pink cell quietly.

Bawb opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity and shook his head. "The Grox was that?!" He asked Pokey who moved his filter mouth and chuckled deeply. "With the power of the Spikes comes great responsibility." He said before he swam away. "Very well, my children. I must go, but we shall meet again." It said before it disappeared in the shallow deeps leaving a freshly evolved Bawb, Fohlees and Glarg behind.

"That was weird." Fohlees commented.

"Yeah." Bawb added.

It took one more hour till they reached a more lively part of the ocean, Minno swimming excitedly up and down and eating as much green stuff as they could.

"Do they seem smaller?" Bawb asked Fohlees and Glarg who simply shrugged. "Yeah a little. I can fit them right into my jaw." Fohlees replied before swimming over to a Minno, and she was right: It was only half of her size. Glarg sighed happily. "The food got bigger too, so there will be enough for me." His friends rolled their eyes. "Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you?" Fohlees asked before quickly devouring a red pellet. "By Spode this tastes great!"

"Really? Let me try." Bawb swam over to a red piece of meat before devouring it. "Yeah it does taste great. Glarg come over here you gotta try th-" Glarg looked at them, slightly bigger than before and with a full belly. "No thanks guys, I'm full." He burped, his eyes following a green pellet that floated by.

"W-woah you got bigger or something?"

"Whaddya mean?" He asked them. Bawb's jaw opened as if he was about to say something. "You didn't got fat, you got bigger." She said. "You're almost twice your size!" Fohlees explained to him, Glarg eyes widened.

"Maybe if we eat enough we have some little growth spurt?" "Not only some little growth spurt..." Bawb muttered quietly, still staring at Glarg.

"Glarg I think your flagella are growing back!" Fohlees said excitedly. And she was right a small pair of flagella was growing right next to Glarg's spike.

"Which means you guys don't need to drag me through hell anymore!" He exclaimed happily, looking at the pair of flagella - well, he tried to, but his stomach was in the way.

"I can't see cellshit." He said quietly, still trying to see the pair of flagella he just grew.

"And what do we do now?" Fohlees asked Bawb who looked around for more red pellets.

"We eat!"


End file.
